Naya Rivera
Naya Rivera es la actriz que interpreta a Santana Lopez Biografía Naya Rivera nació el 12 de enero de 1987 en Santa Clarita, California. La mitad de su herencia genética es de Puerto Rico, pero también corren por sus venas sangre afroamericana y alemana. A los ocho o nueve meses empezó a ser representada por el mismo agente de su madre. Comenzó a escribir canciones a la edad de quince años. En la exitosa Glee interpreta a una animadora que no es precisamente una niña buena, Santana López. Es la encargada de que el solista y quaterback Finn pierda la virginidad, tiene una relación con otro integrante Puck, el chico duro de la banda y además mantiene una relación lésbica con otra animadora de la que es raro ver separada, la rubia Brittany (que tanto en la serie como en la vida real es su mejor amiga). Ella es lesbiana, mientras que su compañera Brittany no lo tiene aún muy claro. thumb|left|200px . Al principio se resiste a salir del a thumb|Santana Lopezrmario, pero Brittany ya se encarga de que lo haga en uno de los capítulos. Rivera, quien ha vivido mucho tiempo en Los Angeles, nació y creció en Valencia, California. Modeló y actuó en diversas ocasiones durante su niñez, y siguió construyendo su carrera a lo largo de los años. Rivera ha confesado que le encanta leer y que es fanática de la serie "Nip/Tuck". Carrera Cuando era bebé apareció en un comercial de Kmart, pero su primer trabajo importante fue a la edad de cuatro años, cuando interpretó a Hilary Wintston junto a Sebastian Ciordia en la comedia producida por Eddie Murphy The Royal Family (1991). Entre 1992 y 2002 tuvo papeles pequeños en The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Cosas de casa, Live Shot, Baywatch, Smart Guy, House Blend, Mano a mano y The Master of Disguise. Fue contratada para una aparición especial de un solo episodio de The Bernie Mac Show, en 2002, pero thumb|280pxfinalmente trabajó en cinco episodios. Más tarde fue presentada en episodios de 8 Simple Rules y CSI: Miami. En 2009 fue contratada como para interpretar a la animadora Santana López en la serie Glee. A pesar de que su papel en la serie Glee es el de representar la minoría hispana, en realidad no sabe hablar español; a pesar de ello, en un capítulo de la segunda temporada lo intenta. Naya ha sido noticia también por ser la primera de las chicas de Glee en aceptar un reportaje insinuante. Lo hizo para la revista Maxim. Ha recibido el premio a mejor artista en los Premios ALMA sin lanzar siquiera un album como solista. Filmografía * Comerciales de K-Mart siendo bebé * Hillary Winston en "The Royal Family" * "The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air" * "Family Matters" * "Live Shot" * "Baywatch" * "Smart Guy" * "House Blend" * "Even Stevens" * "The Master of Disguise" * "The Bernie Mac Show" (6 Episodios) * "8 Simple Rules" * "CSI: Miami" * Santana Lopez en "Glee" Curiosidades thumb|248px*Tuvo una relación con Mark Salling. *A menudo, cuando está muy cansada, habla en sueños. *Sus comidas favoritas son el Shushi y la comida mexicana. *Llora el día de San Valentín. *Le encantan los niños y las niñas. *tiene desendencia Puertoriqueña alemana y afroamericana. *Tiene una perrita llamada "Lucy". *Naya Rivera apercio en el programa de Mtv When I was 17. Links Externos *Naya Rivera en Twitter http://www.twitter.com/nayarivera *Naya Rivera en IMDB http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0729369/ *NayaRivera.net http://nayarivera.net Gifts. Archivo:Tumblr_l428m2JYoP1qbzsfn.gif Galeria Uyh.jpg Tumblr_l4eisf14h11qatm9i.gif Qxr5x.gif Nnnn.gif naya-rivera-tattoos-pics.jpg naya-rivera-paleyfest-2011-presents-glee-1ARkrk.jpg naya-rivera-fhm.jpg naya-rivera-20100923113607507.jpg naya-rivera-20100919015350275_640w.jpg naya-rivera-08262010-10.jpg naya-rivera-435.jpg NayaRivera15.jpg Nayarivera14.jpg Nayarivera13.jpg NayaRivera12.jpg NayaRivera10.jpg NayaRivera8.jpg NayaRivera7.jpg NayaRivera6.jpg NayaRivera5.jpg NayaRivera3.jpg NayaRivera2.jpg NayaRivera-1.jpg Naya-Rivera_0-jpg-santana-lopez-9451050-409-621.jpg Naya-rivera.jpg Naya-Rivdera.jpg Naya4.jpg Naya3.jpg Naya+Rivera+png7.png Naya+Rivera+PNG.png Naya+Rivera+pbng.png naya+rivera.jpg naya_rivera_2675359.jpg Naya_glaad.jpg naya_rivera_glee_fhm_18.jpg Naya.jpg Naya Rivera_01.jpg naya rivera.jpg mark salling naya rivera emmy awards 2010 05.jpeg ImagesCA1QVEJL.jpg Images_(23).jpg G64.jpg G23.jpg G20.jpg G19.jpg G9.jpg G8.jpg G4.jpg Copia_de_images_(72).jpg Copia_de_images_(11).jpg Copia_de_images_(9).jpg 577592_371372826242802_180301848683235_1038660_1538477132_n.jpg 557673_370173513029400_180301848683235_1036297_1951919940_n.jpg 546761_370053443041407_180301848683235_1035748_2137248993_n.jpg 543336_370135113033240_180301848683235_1035948_997053659_n.jpg 541177_370057853040966_180301848683235_1035753_923434823_n.jpg 524333_371372812909470_180301848683235_1038659_617900251_n.jpg 389604_370049003041851_180301848683235_1035729_649584101_n.jpg 389604_370048983041853_180301848683235_1035726_1897447706_n.jpg 319797_370051276374957_180301848683235_1035735_1250718522_n.jpg 292172_371372842909467_180301848683235_1038661_1415974535_n.jpg 149321_370078399705578_180301848683235_1035810_51784673_n.jpg 36576_371372796242805_180301848683235_1038658_1032151978_n.jpg 4915_31386.jpg 800px-Naya_Rivera_and_Heather_Morris.jpg 640px-Naya_Rivera.jpg 640px-G2.jpg 480px-Naya6.jpg 480px-Naya2.jpg 480px-Naya1.jpg 448px-Nayatatiajee.jpg 401px-Naya5.jpg 398px-Naya_Rivera_by_Jiyang_Chen.jpg 368px-G25.jpg 368px-G21.jpg 57.gif 000sqa3e.gif (5).jpg 194px-Tumblr_lzjzro6DI51rn7uato4_500.gif tumblr_m4orhyWDCA1qhbzfko1_r1_500.png|Naya Rivera risa. tumblr_m4szinXo111qg9rrdo1_500.png tumblr_lylf3hEBbO1qzl2wuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m0m7n8pfvH1rpdwr5o1_500_large.png tumblr_m43h7fPdoV1qi50pdo1_500_large.gif tumblr_lvv42cIMf31qduuf6o1_400_large.jpg Santanaaa.jpg tumblr_m7zn0iJsPu1qapg62o1_500.png 292172 371372842909467 180301848683235 1038661 1415974535 n.jpg 36576 371372796242805 180301848683235 1038658 1032151978 n.jpg 368px-G21.jpg 368px-G25.jpg 389604 370048983041853 180301848683235 1035726 1897447706 n.jpg 389604 370049003041851 180301848683235 1035729 649584101 n.jpg 398px-Naya Rivera by Jiyang Chen.jpg 401px-Naya5.jpg 448px-Nayatatiajee.jpg 480px-Naya1.jpg 480px-Naya2.jpg 480px-Naya6.jpg 4915 31386.jpg 524333 371372812909470 180301848683235 1038659 617900251 n.jpg 541177 370057853040966 180301848683235 1035753 923434823 n.jpg 543336 370135113033240 180301848683235 1035948 997053659 n.jpg 546761 370053443041407 180301848683235 1035748 2137248993 n.jpg 557673 370173513029400 180301848683235 1036297 1951919940 n.jpg 57.gif 577592 371372826242802 180301848683235 1038660 1538477132 n.jpg 640px-Naya Rivera.jpg 800px-Naya Rivera and Heather Morris.jpg Copia de images (11).jpg Copia de images (72).jpg Copia de images (9).jpg G19.jpg G20.jpg G23.jpg G4.jpg G64.jpg G8.jpg G9.jpg ImagesCA1QVEJL.jpg Mark salling naya rivera emmy awards 2010 05.jpeg Naya+Rivera+PNG.png Naya+Rivera+pbng.png Naya+Rivera+png7.png Naya+rivera.jpg Naya-Rivdera.jpg Naya-Rivera 0-jpg-santana-lopez-9451050-409-621.jpg Naya-rivera-08262010-10.jpg Naya-rivera-20100919015350275 640w.jpg Naya-rivera-20100923113607507.jpg Naya-rivera-435.jpg ..jpg 312597 309127879114661 135216593172458 1190701 2100609065 a.jpg 395150 306115009435251 180301848683235 866343 1224234724 n.jpg Ah.jpg Brittana-brittany-and-santana-18046689-1032-776.jpg Brittana-brittany-and-santana-18484167-300-220.jpg Brittany&santana1.jpg Brittany-and-Santana-Fox-Photobooth-brittany-and-santana-12228248-1085-725.jpg Brittany Santana.jpg Q.jpg Tumblr lzjzro6DI51rn7uato4 500.gif 185px-Sam-santana-sam-and-santana-19746651-400-225-2-.gif ImagesCA96DJIO.jpg Samtanaa.jpg Santana-Sam.jpg V40-1-.jpg 233px-Finnsantana.jpg 321.jpg 550w ustv glee do thriller 7.jpg Finn-y-santana 1.JPG Finnsantana.JPG Finntana.jpg Finntana mini.gif Hell-ofs.png Nayacoryglaad.jpg Santa baby.jpg Santa baby finntana.jpg Santana finn.png Santanaslap.jpg Tanafinn.jpg Tumblr kwj49e3zqw1qaiqnbo1 500.jpg Tumblr lgh0k3szsf1qc7qtjo1 400.gif 9519878-large.png Captura-de-pantalla-2011-04-29-a-las-22.21.43.png Glee-2x18-santana-karofsky-cap-15.png Hol.jpg Pro33.jpg Santana-and-Karofsky-santana-lopez-21599495-439-225.png Santana dave prom.jpg Santana karofsky.png Santofsky.jpg Tumblr ll1ngrGaiB1qfyijao1 500.jpg Tumblr lmky2zMcFC1qhnsxb.gif 316glee ep316-sc17 068.jpg 023-GLEE Ep309-Sc19 320 352.jpg 280px-Brit & Santana.jpg 9.jpg Acaff.jpg B1-i-want-to-make-a-boob-joke-about-maracas-but-i-cant-think-of-one1.jpg 1335477591-702.jpg tumblr_m55k4vpxhT1qhrp73o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5ln5wUC2H1r2fpvxo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5mi74Ff291rsylg8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5mdvlRX7e1qk9h6qo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3ikdlkRDl1qejqwno9_r2_250.gif tumblr_m5cl36YEBA1qi4q69o1_500.png tumblr_m6cg6f8WRa1qdu86bo1_500.png Naya01.jpg AwQ2IEzCEAAAkk_.jpg tumblr_m6exqsfa491qhiqggo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6xfwmNmxm1qzl2wuo1_500.png tumblr_m64tws8Gdk1qfpwwqo1_500.jpg Naya rivera.jpg 007.jpg 551736_362710223792700_164242730306118_1023620_843214708_n.jpg 137558274DT001_Naya_Rivera-588.jpg FGDFGDF UIUIUYIUYIUY.jpg goldenglobes_nayarivera001.jpg naya_rivera_2012_golden_globes.jpg Naya-Rivera-at-the-2012-SAG-Awards--435x580.jpg naya-rivera-latina-0512- (3).jpg naya-rivera-making-cosmopolitan-latina_1_1219760.jpg naya-rivera-making-cosmopolitan-latina_2_1219760.jpg tumblr_m7zjtgb6vW1r988i9.gif Categoría:Actores Categoría:Actores Principales Categoría:Invitados en The Glee Project Categoría:The Glee Project 2